This invention relates to a label arranging device for a label printing machine.
The label pieces that are being arranged are carried on a tape-like backing strip thereby forming a layered label strip. The label pieces have feed perforations.
A label strip comprises a tape-like backing strip and a plurality of label pieces which are temporarily secured by an adhesive layer on their rear surfaces in a side-by-side array on the backing strip. There are feed perforations formed in the label strip and located so at to bridge across the borders between adjoining label pieces. The feed perforations are engaged by feed pins that are formed around a feed wheel in the label printing machine. When a hand lever is operated, the feed wheel is intermittently rotated through a certain angle to move the label strip that is in engagement with the feed pins forward through the machine a predetermined distance. Each label piece is moved by the fed wheel onto an imprinting platen. The label piece is printed on the platen.
During feeding, the layered label strip is fitted against the upper surface of the feed wheel and with the feed pins formed on the feed wheel. Feed lips or lugs are bent up at the feed perforations as they are engaged by the feed pins on the feed wheel. The feed lips at the rear side of each label piece are bent perpendicularly upwardly since the feed wheel pins apply the force to push and move the label strip from the rear of each label strip. The feed lips remain bent upright as the label pieces are transferred onto the platen.
Upright feed lips interfere with clear and complete imprinting on the platen. When label pieces with upright feed lips are printed, the feed lips are refolded down on the label pieces. The printed characters are, however, not completely printed. Further, the bent feed lips turn up and flutter so that the type faces of the printing head label surfaces on the platen are liable to become unparallel. As a result, blurred or indistinct printing occurs.
Furthermore, when label pieces with upstanding feed lips are applied to articles, the applied labels have an unattractive appearance because they are partially bent up. In addition, the applied labels sometimes peel off at the bent portions and this hurts the appearance of the labeled articles.
After printing, in a narrow space in front of the platen, the backing strip is peeled from the printed label pieces by the backing strip being bent sharply downwardly and rearwardly, forming a loop of the backing strip. The separated backing strip is led under the feed wheel and is again brought into engagement with the feed pins of the feed wheel so that the backing strip is delivered toward the rear of the machine body.